


Basic Science

by Forward Unto Dawn (orphan_account)



Series: There Will Be Cake [1]
Category: Portal (Video Game), Red vs. Blue
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Forward%20Unto%20Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose, trapped and alone in the Aperture Science Enrichment Centre, waits and hopes that his friend Church will save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basic Science

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LJ community Shotgun's Lap (RvB_Slash). Contains no actual slash, however.

Caboose missed Church.

The blue soldier sat still, curled into a ball in the corner of the empty room. He didn't know how long it had been since he had last seen his best friend, how long it had been since the mean computer lady had brought him here. In the sterile white corridors of the testing facility, there was no way Caboose could tell where each day ended and the next began.

The only person who spoke to him was the computer lady. At first, her voice had been friendly and comforting. She had reminded him of Sheila, only her voice didn't come from a tank, it seemed to emanate from the roof above him. She had been nice to him, given him a magic gun and offered him cake if he could make the magic work right. Caboose didn't understand what exactly she wanted him to do, though, and when he couldn't pass the tests she gave him, the voice quickly grew angrier, and took on a harsh, grating quality. Reminding him constantly of how he would be hurt if he failed, and teasing him with the reward that was out of his reach.

Caboose wished that Church was here with him. Church was strong and smart. He would be able to beat the computer lady's tests and get the cake. And afterwards, he would hold Caboose close to his chest, and whisper sweet, warm words in his ear, and Caboose would fall asleep with those strong arms wrapped protectively around him.

But Church wasn't here. The only friend Caboose had was a large, square metal box which the computer lady had delivered to his room through an opening in the ceiling. The cube didn't speak to him the way Church did, it didn't help him pass the tests. But still, Caboose held the cube close to him. It wasn't the same, but if Caboose closed his eyes, the feel of the cool metal pressing against his chest reminded him a little of Church's robotic body, and at the moment, that was all he had to remember his friend by.

Caboose hoped against hope that somehow Church would find him and make everything better. He had to. Church would never abandon him. They were best friends, after all.

He clutched the cube closer to his chest and cried.


End file.
